Stupid Love! He Loves Her
by 00Zero
Summary: He had falling in love with the girl who saved him when he one rainy night, but his rival turns out to be someone he cannot beat! It's full of surprise and drama. R&R RinXSeesh, IzayoiXInutaisho


**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I have written this one about a month ago. There is one more chapter, but i don't know when it will be written. Sorry about the grammars. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think. Thanks for the read. **

* * *

In the beautiful write dress that any woman would wish to wear once in her life time, she was breathtakingly stunning. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. He wasn't one smile often, but she needed his smile today. So he did.

For her.

The day he met her was not one of the sunny ones, but a rainy day.

A heavy storming rainy day.

She found him out cold in front of her coffee café and took him inside.

He woke up to a very pretty woman in a simple white blouse and black pants, yet her beauty was radiance like no other. Her slim fingers were lightly and gently patching up his injuring face.

She told him to change out of his wet clothes into a pair of pajamas; he later found out that it was her late father's which somehow made him happy that it wasn't any other man's.

She asked how he had gotten injured, but he remained silence and she let him.

No way would he humiliate himself by telling her that had been fighting against a gang of five and lost conscience while he was on his way home. Even though he had beating those fools to a palm, but to be fainted from such fight, even if it was later, his pride was hurt.

She let the matter slide and he was glad she did.

She let him stay with her for the night since the rains storms was too server for him to return home. She told him to call his parent, which he didn't find necessity because his father was on a business trip. But he did just to shut her up.

He learned that she was the owner of the coffee café. She had inherited from her father a year ago. It was also her home. She was single and lived alone. A single child too.

She cooked them breakfast in the morning, it had been a long time since he had eat a homemade meal. He had a maid at home, but it wasn't the same.

It was a good meal.

She told him to drop by for a visit anytime, but he thought otherwise. That would be the last time they would see each other.

How wrong he was.

He found himself at her place again without him realizing. His feet seemed to have a mind of their owns.

She exclaimed in happiness and welcomed him into her café. Since then he found himself there nearly every afternoon after school. Yes, he was a high school student.

Oh, her name was Izayoi. A very gentle person.

She often came to talk to him, giving him special treatment in the café, free tea and stuff. She treated him like a little brother which for some reason he hated it.

Once she found out that he was skipping school she made sure he went to school regularly. Even though he did not have to listen to her, somehow he did not want to disappoint her.

He stopped fighting with street gangs too, the thing that used to be his mundane life, because of her worry expression anytime new bruises appeared on his handsome face.

Sometimes he wondered why did he had to do all those annoying things for her, but in the end he wanted to be seen as a good person in her eyes. To have her approval.

Mika, a girl his age who was working part time in the shop liked Sesshomaru, but he never spared her a glance.

Other than Mika, Nori was another worker there. They both known him pretty well, even thought he had always kept distance with anyone else but Izayoi.

"Do you know that you are nagging a lot?" he retorted one evening after she had closed the café and was cooking them dinner. He sometime had dinner with her and just hung out with her before going home. "It makes you look old you know."

She smiled gently as she put a pot of soup on the table, "I am old."

"So what? Just because you are a few years older than me, you can act all superior?" he teased. His deep voice was amused.

"Not just a few years," she went back and brought more plat from the kitchen, "How old do you think I am?" she asked.

"Twenty two? Twenty four top," he answered. He pulled a chair out and came to sit at the dining table. She giggled.

"What? I'm wrong?"

She smiled before giving the answer that made his jaw dropped, "Add eight more years to the latter one."

"What? You're thirty-two?!"

She nodded.

"See the age different now?" her voice was light and playful. That was one of the things he liked about her, "I'm old enough to be your mother. And I think I can be a good mother for you, too," she teased.

Anger rose within his chest at her word. It rose to the boiling point that he felt like exploding, "I rather die than call you my mother!" his anger was clearly displayed in his deep voice and on his face that he was extremely pissed off right now.

"I'm sorry" she apologized at once. Stopped all her activity and focused her attention on the very angry teen before her. "I didn't mean to disrespect her. I know your mother is a very important person in your life that could not be replace by anyone. I got a bit carry away. Sorry." Her hand gently land on his shoulder.

"Don't ever say that again. I will never call you mother even if it's kills me."

In truth, he didn't care if his father remarried. His father had been a widow long enough and he wanted his father to be happy. Just not with her. Not with Izayoi.

No man would want to call the woman they love, mother.

Yes, he had fallen for her. The older woman before him. A secret love though.

Times passed and their relationship continued. He went to her shop regularly. It was March and would soon be her birthday. Her thirty-third birthdays. Damn, why couldn't she stopped aging and wait for him to catch up with her.

But age didn't matter. Not to him anyway.

But she did not think the same. To her, he was but a kid.

He was about to go and tell her that he would not be coming to the shop for a while because he would be working a part time job. He did not tell her though that he was planning to buy her a birthday present.

He was shocked to see Izayoi in a simple yet do well justice to her beauty, a black dress, her hair curled, and her makeup was neatly done. She had always been beautiful, but this was so much more stunning.

"Why are you dressing up?" he wanted to know.

She smiled before answered, "I have a date."

She was happy.

He was pissed.

"You have a date?" he repeated in disbelieved, fighting hard to not explode and destroyed anything in his path.

"I may be an old hag to you, but I'm popular with people my own age, you know," she said, didn't notice how angry he had become. At other time he would be thinking just how beautiful she was and she wasn't old in his eyes. But not now.

"You have a boyfriend?" he found a lump caught in his throat and the ground spinning. His chest and stomach were stirred with tornado whirs.

"Yes. I have to go now," she looked at the clock on the wall, "I will see you later," and with that she disappeared from his sight with a big bright smile on her face. Whoever that man was, she loved him. And whoever that man was, Sesshomaru hated him.

Sesshomaru stopped going to the café from that day on for the next two weeks. He spent those times working and afterward fighting.

She had boyfriend!

He never thought she had one since she never mentioned him nor had he seen any man with her.

After days of restraining himself and drowning in sorrows, he decided that he would win her over. Whoever that old man was, he would take her from him.

Izayoi was dropping whatever she was doing and came running to check on Sesshomaru as soon as he was in sight. She was worried sick that he disappeared without any words.

"I work a part time job now," he told her. "I have a life of my own too." he reasoned. She smiled. How much he missed that smile.

Next week Thursday would be her birthday and he was gathered enough money to buy her a present. The present that he earned with his own hard work and sweats. The first job in his life and the first pay check. He did it for her. He was content with such thoughts. For her.

Only on Thursday the café was closed. He waited and waited and waited. From after school until late into the night. It was nearly eight but she had yet to return. He was thinking of calling her, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Why the hell did he do this, he wasn't even sure. It was so not liked him. He hated being romantic and he hated expressing himself. But he had to win her heart over or he would lose her. He did not want to lose her.

And then she came back. It was around night. A car dropped her off and she walked to the half sleep Sesshomaru who had been sitting outside of her café and home.

"Sesshomaru?" she was surprised to see him there. She touched his arm which was icy cold from the long waited. "How long have you been here," she was worried.

"Where have you been?" instead of answered, he asked. But the answer was writing on her uneasy face. He knew where she was, but still, he waited for her all the same. "You were with your boyfriend." He stated bitterly.

"Why are you here?" she wondered.

_Why? To celebrate with you, why else? _But he left the word died inside his throat. He stormed passed her to go home without halting at her cried.

Why the hell was he doing his? He was an idiot. He was waiting all alone in the cold while she was having good times with lover. He hated that word. The truth that her lover wasn't him.

But his heart was crying to go back to her. He wanted to be with her.

Why couldn't he falling in love with someone else? Someone his age at least! Someone who see him.

It was painful to not be treated as an equal. To her, he was a mere child not a man. He had tried to give up on her before, but his heart won't listen. Now the only choice he had left was to conquer that heart of hers.

But not today. If he were to stay, he would only make matter worst.

He wanted to beat up someone.

Sesshomaru was angry, but his anger subsided when he received her textes one after another worried that he was mad at her. By midnight he forgave her and replied that he needed help with homework, the lie anyone could see through. He never needed help with homework. But she believed it. Maybe she just wanted to believe it.

And then his father who had always been busy with work and often traveled here and there for business trips decided to talk to his son. It was an important matter. He had been seeing a woman and was thinking about marrying her. He asked for Sesshomaru's approval.

There was nothing to say. His father deserved to be happy. He had stayed singled for Sesshomaru since he was ten. He was now nearly eighteen.

His father was more than thrill, and touched that his son was not only not angry but encouraged him. He arranged for the two most important persons to meet the next day after school.

"She is a great person. You would love her, I'm sure of it," his father assured him before going to bed.

The only problem was once he arrived at the restaurant that was the meeting place; the woman sitting next to his father was no one else but Izayoi.

He quickly dodged behind a boost before he would be spotted by his father and Izayoi.

_How the hell could this happen? _

He felt like throwing up. This wasn't true! The woman his father was going to marry could not be Izayoi! It wasn't possible.

He swiftly sneaked into the bathroom and called his father just to make sure.

"Yes, she is with me right now. Where are you?"

"What is her name?" he was holding his breath. His entire life depended on his father's answer.

"Izayoi."

Sesshomaru's entire body went limp. "Hello. Hello, son?" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall for support, letting the phone dropped from his weak fingers.

This could not be happening.


End file.
